Blood and Murder
by FlowerJinx
Summary: Jason Cross  son of Yuuki and Zero  is being acused of murder and has to head back home and protect Haruhi. but will he get jelous becasue she is souranded by the host club.  Please read better than it sounds Ouran/Vampire Knight cross. Haruhi/?
1. Trouble,explosions and Fun

Blood and Murder

In a sky covered with a blanket of darkness was a office building with a group of 7 men with different appearances but the only thing the same was that they all had glowing red eyes along with fangs surrounding a teenage boy. The seven men were sitting at a long table on the same side and on the opposite side was the teenage boy who had lilac eyes with bright red short messy hair, wearing a black trench coat with a white skull on the back with black skinny jeans. He was glaring at the seven men.

((check profile for pic of Jason))

"JASON CROSS you are convicted of Murdering Kaname Kuran a Pureblood do you have anything to say about that" the one that spoke was the eldest with pure white hair. But looked rather fit.

Jason snapped back " I didn't KILL him I may have HATED him but I'm not some senseless KILLER like _You guys_. I'm only 17, Nobody in the Vampire Council can prove I did anything."

The youngest of the group spoke in a sick twisted voice along with a smirk " We know about _your _family and friends we may not be able to do any thing to your sibling or parents but we do know about you _little _friend Haruhi if we have to we will hunt her down and capture and kill her to get you to talk we know how protective of your friends you .Turn yourself in to the Vampire Council we have the **power **to take **everyone **close to you one by one "

"Sorry no can do" Jason reached into his pocket he pulled out a ball with writing on the side that said _My awesome Bomb. _He tossed the bomb at the front of the table and at the same time turned into a small bat with blood red eyes and flew away. Just as the building exploded. Jason appeared on a roof ten buildings away and watched the building he was previously in burn down. He stared at it till he saw half the group that was bugging him walk out the bottom floor while others jumped out a widow.

**Next Morning**

Jason the same boy with the Lilac eyes ran a hand through his bright red hair he walked down the street and found a stand selling newspapers as he walked by he suddenly stopped and stared just full out stared at the paper that had a picture of a quite familiar building on it that was halfway burned down after a full 5 minutes he finally picked up the paper and paid the guy behind the stand that was starting to get freaked out by the odd teen that was previously stared unblinking at the news paper. He walked casually though the street till he found a alley then as soon as he was out of view from the world a panicked look came across his young features then anger the young bloods face kept going through a couple of emotions like worry, relief and sadness before it landed on anger Jason fierily ripped and crumbled up the paper swearing under his breath he glared at the wall and mumbled under his breath knowing it was stupid to yell after a minute he mumbling became understandable " I cant I can't believe I finally made it in the news paper and _I'm _labeled as a terrorist just because I blew up an important building….. I guess I could be one after all that is the second building I meant to blow up" He looked thoughtful at that part. "BUT COME ON my totally awesome bomb only blew of half a building After all that changing and editing I made to it just _blown _away in the wind just like that" sounding peeved the young red head then took a deep breath to calm himself he ran his hand through his bright hair hit his head when an idea came up " I can hang out at Haruhi's to protect her and stay under the Councils radar" he thought aloud. Jason then started to hum and walked with a spring in his step as he call for a cab and took off.

**Host Club~ Haruhi's point of view**

It was the end of the host club. Mori was picking up all of the Plates from all of the cakes Honey ate. Kyoya was sitting at a table typing up who knows what on his lap top. Tamaki sitting in his corner of woe. Hikaru and Kaoru being the ones that put him there were still teasing him. I was packing up my stuff when I almost jumped when a familiar ring tone entered my ears. I searched around my bag trying to find my phone. After a moment I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello Haruhi here"

(_Yo Haruhi this is Jason)_

My eyes widened "Really" I said all too happily a smile on my face.

(_Would you like me to come pick you up from school)_

"Where are you"

(_I'm at your house when I came your dad was here when he just left for work)_

"You were there all morning don't worry I'll hurry home" I worried.

(_*chuckle* don't worry I can wait ) _I couldn't help but shake my head at that statement.

"I'll see you later"

(_Okay Later )_

I closed the phone as soon as I did I felt an arm go around my waist and another on my shoulder **"So who was that"** I knew instantly that it was the twins I countered quickly " It was just a friend, I have to meet up with them" I pushed their arms off me.

Tamaki popped up in front of my view. " Wow my daughter has a Friend that's a girl" The said blonde started dancing around the room stating why it's a good reason for me to hang out with more girls. Suddly Tamaki started twirling me around. I realized at that moment I wouldn't be able to hurry home.

**Jason's point of view~ **

" So bored what's taking so long" I complained not long after wards a loud growl came from my stomach then I remembered I'm hungry and I suck at cooking. But you know who great at cooking **Haruhi**. My face turned a light pink when I thought of her because it made me remember this mornings events that embarrassing moment when I came in this morning.

_**Flash back**_

I knocked on the door waiting patiently for it to open I could smell a hint of perfume. When the door opened I saw Haruhi's dad Ranka. Here he was dressed as a women still. Ranka smiled brightly at me and welcomed me in or pushed me in. I sat down on the couch and asked

" Hey Old man is Haruhi here"

"No she just left for school"

" oh today's Friday huh…" I said that while lightly hitting my head. I then continued " Do you mind if I stay here for a while?" I asked politely. Ranka Smirked and replied with a giant spark of determination sparked in his eyes and said the thing that embarrasses me all the time "This is GREAT now I have more time to get you two to date each other then marry one another SEE YOU LATER I HOPE SOMETHING HAPPPENS" he said dancing around then went outside probably going to work I hope…

**Back to normal time**

He always does that me and Haruhi have been friends since she was 7 and I was 8 we were inseparable till she turned 15 and went to Ouran I would have went to the same school but I had to go so I could control my powers better. Ranka thinks me and Haruhi look cute together and I'm the only one he trusts with his daughter so much that after his wife died I was the only one that actually made their family seem whole I guess….that and he doesn't know I'm a not completely human or vampire for that matter and I really want to bite Haruhi sometimes. Of course Haruhi knows this because when Ranka wasn't around one day I accidentally gave in and took a bite out of her when she scraped her elbow. Of course with Haruhi being Haruhi she offered her blood because now she understands why I used to have to sometimes go disappeared like making excuses to go home. Also why I used to freak out when she was bleeding. Shortly after she found out I only bit her when I needed to. Some times she forces me basically man handles me and forces me to take her blood when I start to do stupid things mostly because she found out it makes me think rationally or if I turn really pale. Some time I wonder if I should even talk about that crimson liquid as if it is life's best medicine.

Haruhi doesn't really mind really as long as I don't attack her or take so much that she faints like I did when she got a cut on her arm when she first found out or in alley ways anymore unless its dark because some Granny hit me in the head when she saw us in the alley way something about I should have more respect blah, blah, blah and another time a some guy was walking by and started cheering 'go dude way to go' gave me a thumbs up and left. I was really grateful her long hair hid the site of blood and my fangs. That was really embarrassing that some public people believed that we were having a Girl Friend and Boyfriend moment. Yeah…Awkward…. Wow didn't think that was possible to have an awkward moment in my own mind….

After an hour after I called Haruhi I got super bored I was sitting on the back of the couch when I smelled her scent I fell over so I was sitting on the couch upside-down. I Quickly flipped off the couch and by the time I was standing and turned around on my feet I received a hug From my brown haired friend. I hugged her back happily then once more my stomach growled and I let go of her. She smiled at me and then said

" Would you like me to cook something to eat?" I thought it over a bit and nodded. "okay I'll have to go grocery shopping then"

" Don't worry your awesome Best Friend Took care of it" Came the smug reply. I walked over and opened the fridge she smiled not surprised at this. After a while I asked her if she took my advise to wearing a wig instead of having the cut her hair monthly. She smiled and nodded saying it saved her a lot of time and she admitted that she kind of missed having long hair. We always kept in touch mostly she told me about having to cut her hair and things like that but not much about school just that she joined some club. Then she asked me how my life was going recently I elaborated "Well you see I got into trouble with the Vampire Council so I decided to wait for it to calm down a bit and visit you I really missed you ya know" I said honestly as I ran my fingers through my red hair I sighed and decided not to tell her that her life was in danger just yet I decided to be her personal secret body guard and patrol they area and just make sure every thing is safe like walk her to school and bringing her back the norm.


	2. Guns and Cheese

**Chapter 2**

After dinner Ranka came home and he smiled seeing two teens washing dishes together. "My my you two look like a married couple" this caused Jason to peek over his shoulder with a slight blush while just turned around with indifferently "Oh Hey Dad you came home late"

Ranka smiled and said "Well hello Jason, Haruhi"

Jason turned around completely and smiled " Hey sorry old man its getting late .I think its time to get ready to go to sleep" Jason walked over to a closet and grabbed a blanket out of the closet along with a pillow and set up a comfy bed on the couch. Haruhi went and took a shower and changed into a pair a pajama's. When she came out of the shower Ranka said goodnight and hugged his daughter then went to his room.

Jason looked behind him and smiled " Hey Haruhi" he then walked over to the girl and looked down at her. He was taller then her and her head went to his shoulders. " We should hang out tomorrow" she nodded with a smile then frowned " My friends like to bug me every Saturday I hope you don't mind"

"No worry's it sounds fun" The red head smirked.

"Please don't mess with them too much" The boy hugged her then ruffled up her hair as he backed away and said goodnight and went to the couch to sleep. Before he dosed off he murmured "I make no promises about that" While Haruhi heard this she laughed slightly while heading to her bed.

**Jason's point of view**

I woke up to the smell of food and looked around and heard Haruhi cooking in the breakfast in the kitchen….. I folded my blanket and put it away along with the pillow. I walked up behind Haruhi quietly and gave her a hug from behind. She jumped which made me laugh . " Ahh come on I'm not that scary." I said in a Childish tone.

"Just don't sneak up on me like that" She ordered

"okay well I'm going to take a shower before breakfast Kay"

"okay it will be done in a little bit and my friends will come over in a little bit." I nodded my head and let go of her waist and went over to the bathroom and undressed and took a shower.

As soon as got done I heard yelling Something about My Daughter made tea for us. I dried myself up and wrapped my towel around my waist and because I forgot to grab clothes.

I walked out of the bathroom casually drying my hair with another towel not really caring who saw because they sounded like guys. I looked toward the kitchen. And saw two teenage guys with black hair a blonde kid and an older one with blonde hair and a pair of orange haired twins. As soon as I was noticed the blonde stood up and pointed at me

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY DAUGTERS HOUSE IN JUST A TOWEL DID YOU PLAN TO MOLEST HER" he kept on complaining about me and saying stuff like I was trying to do something to her. I noticed Haruhi was blushing lightly probably because of her friend stupidity or out of embarrassment either ones fine with me. These must be her '**friends**' she was talking about this should be fun.

I walked up to That blonde idiot and hit him in the head hard enough to knock him out. I said in a calm voice " First I'm going to get dressed so calm down and Second Your not Haurhi's Dad." I walked away the twins looked super confused the twins where also glaring at me. while the ones with black hair looked calm but the one with glasses looked angry but was hiding it well. While the other was curious. I was mostly confused about why they were mad at me. But then a thought popped up in my head what if they like Haruhi? Suddenly the Blonde boy popped up in front of me taking me out of my muse and he had a serious look on his face as he said "Its not good to do that when a girls present so hurry and get dressed." I nodded my head thinking 'crap it's a strongly worded dude better listen to him.' as I walked into Haruhi's room.

I came back out wearing black skinny jeans. I grabbed a black sleeveless shirt that had a white x on the back. I walked out and stood in front of them as if nothing happened with a smile on my face.

I pulled a string out of my back pocket and tied Tamaki to a chair and taped his mouth shut because I knew he would yell some more. I sat down at the table by Haruhi the twins were the first to speak " Okay we would like to know who you are and why you were taking a shower in Haruhi's house?"

The guy with black hair and glasses spoke after " I don't suppose you are Haruhi's boyfriend are you?" This caused everyone else to freeze in there spot

I smiled then replied " you could say that I guess" the twins looked at me with suspicion in their eyes and spoke at the same time " **what do you mean by that**"

"nothing really….. So lets start over names Jason."

"Why do you want us to call you by your first name when we barely met" asked Kyoya. I noticed Tamaki woke up not to long ago and completely forgot he was tied to a chair.

" I like the whole first name thing makes things seem well simple" After a while they all introduced themselves the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru while, Kyoya was the one with glasses and black hair. The little kid with blonde hair likes to be called Hunny while the silent guy's name is Takashi or Mori.

After introductions Haruhi got up and served the omelets. I asked them exactly how they met Haruhi when they were done I looked at her and said "gee on the first week we got separated you brake a vase and owe them a huge some of money." I said in a surprised tone. She smiled sheepishly. Tamaki asked " So how did you meet my Daughter" how in the world did he get that duct tape off?

I smirked gave it some thought " well that's classified"

Haurhi smirked then she looked at me and said " what embarrassed" she teased. I thought about it and answered "not really I just don't like sharing my past with others that I barely know. But it was sort of embarrassing now that I think about it."

She nodded her head " Yeah good point" I ruffled her hair which made her smile and Tamaki yell **"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER" **I smirked and wrapped my arms around Haruhi's shoulders which made the twins glare at me and Tamaki yell " WHAT DID I TELL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS-" I cut him off when I pulled out a gun and aimed it at him. He yelped and shut up when I glared at him. While Haruhi was yelling " Don't do that just because he's annoying…..give me the gun" she looked like she was calm about which mad the rest of the host club stop moving apparently none of them have been in a situation with a gun. heh this should be interesting…

I was about to say something but was cut off by Haruhi when she started to giggled the whole Host Club looked at her like she was insane except Mori and Kyouya they just raised a brow for they noticed earlier on the side of the gun it had writing that said (cheese gun best served with Nacho chips) . Haruhi slipped out of my grip and started to tickle me while standing on her knees saying in a childish tone" okay stop messing with them that's all that's all the time I'm letting you mess with them."

I fell over backwards and dropped my gun . I couldn't stop laughing " I give I give" I kept repeating but you guys know the drill they never stop when you ask. I looked over to the odd group I messed with my eyes begging for help while I had a smile on my face, laughing my head off. When I saw a chance, I rolled out of the way and she started to fall over because she was leaning on my knees while delivering killer tickles. Right before Haruhi fell over completely I sat up and caught her with an arm around her waist and the other holding on to her wrist. My head was sitting on her right shoulder. Suddenly the door opened and the worst person came in I mean worst Ranka. The Old man smiled hugely then he let out a girly squeal while doing that weird jumpy thing he winked at us and ran out of the building yelling at the top of his lunges " IT HAPPENED IT HAPPENED IT FINNALY HAPPENED." I started shaking my head trying to get that imagine out of my head which failed. So I voice everyone's thoughts " that was weird" I looked down and I noticed we are kind of are in one of those compromising positions I gently put her on her own two feet. I wiped away a tear from laughing so hard earlier. She knows my weakness I'm extremely ticklish. Okay Shut up I know it's a stupid weakness to have. I have others that are more reasonable like how I can't have too much sugar other wise I get a major sugar rush and I do the stupidest things like shooting all the vases in my house. I got into big trouble with my mom. I felt someone glaring at my so I snapped out of my daze and I saw The Host Club looked confused and angry. If I could my bet would be that they are angry for what I did and confused as to why Haruhi's transvestite father just did an extremely disturbing thing.

I did the only thing I could think of I put my hands up since I just might be watching to many cop shows. " Don't worry the gun wasn't real it shoots out Nacho Cheese." I picked up the gun and put it over a plate and pulled the trigger and just like I said cheese came out.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and picked up my fake gun and started to inspect it. "Amazing how did you get your hands on something like this that looks so…real" When he asked that question I smirked. " I made it. I like to build things and experiment on things like this and sell them to producers for movie props." I chuckled when I noticed Tamaki fainted.

" Ahh sorry about that but…...yeah I just wanted to see if I could trust you guys with my best friend and you failed except Honey, Mori , and possibly Kyouya."

I heard a ring and checked my phone and I had a text message I may have looked calm but I wanted to do a happy dance complete with jump, disco thing, and slide for the message said

"**They haven't figured out were you went yet. So far you are completely under their radar. So they basically don't have any idea where you or your friends are. P.S good luck on not being caught " **

I knew instantly who it was, My sister Luna she has an insight on the council all the time but they think we hate each other's guts which is a lie she is my best friend after Haruhi of course. Funny huh okay since they have no clue I guess its safe to leave maybe I can take them to Haruhi's favorite place here as a child…..

" Umm would you guys like to hang out at the Park" I said. Tamaki suddenly regained consciousness " LETS go to the commoner's park….What's a park"

Kyoya explained while pushing up his glasses "it is a place where kids find entertainment and older kids meet up and talk at." I nodded my head then pushed them all out of the house I was the last one out I was glad that it was a nice walk away to get there. I locked the door and hopped over the bar and jumped down to the ground while everyone walked down the stairs. I stared blankly at the limo that was sitting there in front of the apartments. I sighed when I saw them about to open the door, this was going to be a long day. Okay time to talk them into walking 6 blocks. Stupid Rich Bastards.

**Hours Later **

I have good news and bad news on my day and just news too. Okay Good news I got rid of the Weirdo's Bad news it took all day and I had to convince them I wasn't living in the same house as Haruhi I know its not good to lie but technically it had some truth like I'm not living there I'm…..I'm a guest? Yup a guest on a mission that I gave to myself….. Never mind that sounded lame. Any way's I've decided that I don't like Tamaki and now I wish I shot him with Nacho Cheese.


	3. Music and Feelings

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Jason's point of view, **_

_After I walked to school with Haruhi I stayed in the courtyard till I got a Smashing idea I smiled evilly at it._

_As I waited patiently it Was the end of the day time for all the clubs to do all the well….club stuff. I used my Vampire powers and jumped to a roof across from the host club room. I backed up to the edge of the roof and ran as fast lighting and JUMPED to the other Roof…__**CRASH**__…..Okay OKAY I missed the other roof and well ended up Crashing through the window. I know embarrassing right._

_I as I tumbled through the window I landed on my rear and noticed I landed on something…soft yup totally soft. I looked down to see I landed on it was Tamaki's back but the impact made his face smash into the floor it seemed to make an indent. I wonder how that happened?…..Ohh well._

_As Kyoya walked in front of me I stood up and got off of the Tamaki or how I would put it Blondie. " You do realize you will have to pay for the window you broke." I can't believe he said this all in a business type voice yep he is the head Weirdo. "Don't worry I have added it to Haruhi's debt" _

"_What why would you add it to Haruhi's debt?" I questioned_

"_Because I doubt you would be able to pay it back unless you work like Haruhi" Kyoya said while pushing up his glasses as if to say check mate. I had another idea that I could use to get money but first where is my friend._

" _Don't worry I know how make money easily" I said it with a smirk as I walked over to Haruhi who was surrounded by guests. _

" _Hello excuse me ladies" I bowed slightly to not be rude "But I need to borrow your host for a second if you don't mind" I said with a smile as I straightened up which resulted in girls blushing what the HECK do they put in their tea it seems everyone is crazy here. After they told me it was okay I thanked them and After Haruhi stood up I grabbed her wrist and lead her to the door. After the door closed I heard yells. _

_First I heard Tamaki yell " HOW IS HE GOING TO MAKE MONEY BY USING HARUHI AND TAKING HER AWAY!" their was a moment of silence that followed then sounds of foot steps running towards the door as I told Haruhi what the plan was. After telling her I messed her hair up with the gel I had left in my pocket and gave her a spiky rock star look she looked SO cool I'm so proud I loosened her tie a bit. Also messing up her suite a bit to give her a I-just-rolled-out-of-bed-and-still-look-cool-look-I gave her two thumbs up because she looked like a rock star even if she was wearing a stupid blue suite. once the host club came out they all Glared at me I was completely confused…..then I realized why. _

" _Hey I didn't do anything but mess up her hair and tie" I said while putting my hands in front of me for defense. I nudged my partner in crime and she nodded her head then I grabbed her wrist again and ran back inside as fast I knew was humanly possible and went toward the closet and grabbed some stuff out of if like a guitar, a wicked Keyboard with tons of sound effects , it could play awesome music if one knew how to play it right and well as two wireless microphone. How they kept all the instruments in one place was weird I would even say alien too. But oh well I handed the guitar to haruhi who smiled I picked up the Keyboard and mic and yes they were heavy but I'm pretty strong so it was as light as five feathers why five it just sounds cool. And walked over to an area in the center of the room that had a piano, a big open area to put anything in._

_A giant grin came to my face after I set down the instrument. I ran back and got a stand and put the mics on a stand in front of the Keyboard and got another and put it in front of Haruhi. I stood and looked at my set up and thought Haruhi looked positively like a rock star with her spiky hair and her gold and silver guitar. I then looked over at the matching keyboard with black and white keys and gold sides with silver flames. _

" _Hey Haruhi what song shall we start with….." I said with a smirk when I saw her messing with the strings to tune it with an excited look on her face._

_She thought about it and smiled "How about….Black Parade. And if you would please censer songs." she nodded lightly at the group of guest but they look sort of like yellow buffalo when they a screeching and tromping around._

_I smirked " You are my greatest buddy in the world so I'll improvise the words so all of these Beautiful ladies will be happy." I said the last part with a wink at the so called 'guests' which caused a sever case of redness throughout the crowd. From what I was told earlier if I didn't be nice to them Haruhi's debt would increase. After playing the song I stood up as people clapped for both of us. I think mostly at Haruhi though because she loves playing guitar and nobody but a selected few new that me, Haruhi and a couple others had a secret band we wore wigs and used different names. Haruhi blushed a bit because most likely all the attention._

_I then grabbed the mic and spoke clearly " Okay Ladies and gentle men and Tamaki. The names Jason if your wondering and My pal Haurhi and I will play what ever song you like yes it can be on the piano but I would probably make a lot of mistakes. So to pick a song please get in line and write the song name and put 20 dollars in the jar" _

_Some random girl with short orange hair and freckles walked up to me and smiled as I looked down at her " Are you going to join the host club? Or are you just visiting?" she asked quite nervously. _

_I chuckled and responded " Well I don't know but I can guarantee I'll visit the school a lot but I'm not going to be a host." I said kindly then ruffled her hair a bit making her blush lightly then she join the line of people filling out paper's and adding money to the jar. I smiled it was a great idea to hang out here Haruhi. As an after thought I wondered how much money we would make cause it could pay off most of Haruhi's ever growing dept. _

_After playing a few songs were I sung and played on the keyboard while Haruhi played the guitar. I could feel a small smile come to my face because I was the only one in this building that knew Haruhi could sing nicely. I looked over at haruhi and nodded my head towards the host club. She blinked and then asked nicely if the host club would like to request a song. Of course the funny thing about music is that it mostly reflects your true personality. The twins had a mischievous song that had lots of different things in it that involved fire. Honey had this cute little kid song about sweets that we had to look up really quick on my phone before playing it. Tamaki had this girly love song that I refused to sing. Mori just hummed. And Kyouya looked rather mad that he didn't know that Haruhi played guitar. And if I have my facts straight it was because we started a secret band in middle school and played in disguises. We learned from this retired music guy he could play all kinds of things. That and I heard Kyouya gets most of his information from Ranka and since Ranka didn't know he didn't. I was drawn out of my thought when I heard Haruhi say my name. I looked around and quite a few people were staring at me I felt my face heat up from embarrassment I scratched the back of my neck and smiled a bit, or at least tried to….. I stopped and coughed into my hand then I spoke " Sorry guys…..umm can we continue?" _

_I then heard a small voice say "c-c-can you play Accidentally In Love?"_

_I blinked and then smiled " Yeah it's a great song. You wanna know why?" she suddenly lost all of her nervousness. She also had a look of interest in her eyes, before she replied a why. I smirked and scanned the room of people and noticed I had everyone's attention " Well" I said as I put my fingers on the keyboard getting ready. " Everyone always finds themselves Accidentally in love" I vaguely noticed that I said that with a soft voice as I glanced over at Haruhi as I started the song. _

"_So she said what's the problem babyWhat's the problem I don't know Well maybe I'm in love (love) Think about it every timeI think about itCan't stop thinking 'bout it How much longer will it take to cure thisJust to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love Come on, come on Turn a little fasterCome on, come on The world will follow afterCome on, come on Cause everybody's after loveSo I said I'm a snowball running Running down into the spring that's coming all this love Melting under blue skies Belting out sunlight Shimmering love Well baby I surrender To the strawberry ice creamNever ever end of all this loveWell I didn't mean to do it But there's no escaping your loveThese lines of lightning Mean we're never alone, Never alone, no, no Come on, Come onMove a little closer Come on, Come onI want to hear you whisperCome on, Come on Settle down inside my loveCome on, come on Jump a little higherCome on, come onIf you feel a little lighterCome on, come on We were onceUpon a time in love We're accidentally in love Accidentally in love [x7]_Accidentally *(at this point of the song I couldn't resist to look over at Haruhi for some reason)I'm In Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love,Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love,Accidentally *(I didn't notice I was staring till our eyes clashed I looked away back at the crowd ….sure I liked her but I had a feeling she didn't know or she already liked someone else.)

Come on, come onSpin a little tighterCome on, come on And the world's a little brighterCome on, come on Just get yourself inside her Love ...I'm in love" 

As I Finished the song I noticed Kyouya was looking at me with a raised eyebrow I bet he noticed I quickly looked out the window 

After a while everyone exited and we earned enough money to pay for the window and a 10th of Haruhi's Debt. After Tamaki stopped swinging Haruhi around and saying how cute she was the twins stealing her and complementing her it some how ended with Tamaki in his corner. After the rest of the host club complements. It was late and time to go so I decided to kidnap Haruhi to head home and ask her something. 


	4. Bag of Tricks with a side of pain

**Blood and Murder**

**Jason's point of view**

After I 'kidnapped' Haruhi well I was just walking toward the door with my hand lightly holding on to Haruhi's wrist ,and I didn't get that far because Tamaki started yelling " STOP WHERE YOU ARE SCOUNDREL DON'T WORRY HARUHI DADDY WILL SAVE YOU!"

He started running our way continuing his rant I quickly swiftly yanked on Haruhi's wrist pulling her out of the way causing him to hit his head against the pillar which was behind us. I put Haruhi down after all the birds and stars stopped circling Tamaki's head then I walked over to Tamaki who was standing up shakily and I helped him stand up.

I sighed and said " Tono congratulation's you won a prize for the most overprotective parent ever besides don't worry I have to check in at home soon and I was planning on asking Haruhi if she would want to go you guys can come too "

Okay don't get me wrong or anything. I still don't like Tamaki he practically invented the word annoying, but I'm hopping since there are witnesses she wont kill me. My mom hates it when I go wondering off. But I call it going on adventures we made a deal as long as I check in twice a week one call and one visit I won't get in trouble. Here's the problem I was supposed to check in four days ago. I flinched at the memory of the last time I was late.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts next thing I know the host club is surrounding me well Haruhi, and Mori walked over while The twins and Honey ran over. Leaving dust clouds behind in there previous spots. Kyoya stayed on the couch where he was but I bet he can hear every word spoken.

" **Hey Jason you never told us about your family" **The twins said together as they wrapped an arm around Haruhi's shoulder. I blinked while the whole host club stared at me expectantly. This continued for a while till a tumble weed blew between us. Hikaru opened his mouth to speak but closed it again as if he didn't know what to say. I could tell it was Hikaru because my dad trained me to be aware of my surroundings, and to pay attention to the little things. After a while it got stuck in my head after how much trouble I get into that's how I always get out of it. "HA TAKE THAT WORLD….."

I suddenly shouted while shooting my fist in the air " LETS TALK OVER COFFEE~" I looked down and remembered Hunny and his tastes of things and yelled " AND CAKE, with tea." I mumbled the last part when I started to feel stupid. Hunny cheered and ran to a table while everyone followed but Mori grabbed chocolate cake with chocolate pudding with rainbow sprinkles. I know this because I may have eaten a piece with him earlier. Trust me stay with the normal cake man WHAT A SUGAR RUSH I couldn't sit still for hours enough said.

After we were all gathered around the table with a couch on either side. I sat down at the end of the table on the floor. While on right of me sat Haruhi then Mori with Hunny on his shoulder with Tamaki leaning on the edge of the couch to my left followed my the twins. Haruhi got back up and went to get coffee and _tea _for those who like that kind of thing?

Every one was seated on the couch across from me while Haruhi was sitting next to me. Kyoya was on the couch across the way probably not caring much about it. After everyone was situated I begun speaking " I guess I never really did tell you about my family I have a sister her names Luna I never did understand her…..well I think the only reason we got along even if it was just a little bit is probably because we're twins."

The twins looked surprised, Tamaki and Hunny looked interested, Mori looked indifferent but Kyouya was the one to say anything he muttered " You have a twin? Intresting" The word twin suddenly reminded me of a project I was working on I reached into the left side of my Jacket and pulled out the gun I'm working on. I just wanted to clean it out to practice with it later, This time it was Silver with a sparkly twin purple lighting bolt on its side. I was about to take out a clothe I had in my back pocket when I was reminded where I was by Haruhi my crime buddy changed the subject. "hey Jason is that the weapon you were working on in the middle of the night?" I had a sheepish smile on my face as I scratched the back of my head "I'm sorry Haruhi I didn't mean to wake you up" she had a reassuring smile and replied " it couldn't be helped since we were sleeping together" she replied back casually…..l In the back of my mind I was thinking only Haruhi could say that and not notice what she implied

It took only took 3 seconds for Kyoya to stop writing in his little black book and snap his pencil in half that he was writing, with some unknown emotion in his eyes. 5 seconds for the rest to processes the information 6 seconds for the twins to start strangling me. 8 seconds for Tamaki to beg Haruhi that it was not true. And of course only 10 seconds for Sweet little Honey to turn into a monster and proceed with tying me to the nearest column of course with the help of Mori. All of this occurred in exactly 32 seconds. Finally after I started to think they would suffocate me Kyoya called them off as if they were just dogs. As I was gasping for air after almost getting strangled. Everyone I mean Everyone except Tamaki had a serious face on. Tamaki started to think of a me doing a bunch of different things to Haruhi. But he was still hanging onto Haruhi's shoulders shaking her. I noticed her eyes started to make swirls showing that if he shook her anymore and she would most likely pass out.

As soon as I saw that I quickly said when I could breath properly "This is all a misunderstanding If you untie me I'll gladly explain everything" As I said this I all of their attention Tamaki stopped shaking Haruhi and joined the rest of the group surrounding me she stood there for a second before slowly slumping down to the floor holding her head. Wait was it my imagination or did they all suddenly dress like police officers? Kyoya ordered Hikaru to untie me while Mori was ordered to grab my hands and hold them behind my back I tried to get him to let go of my hands but I knew I couldn't try to hard other wise they might see me as a threat.

After a few seconds I finally forced myself to calm down and look relaxed but I was ready to bolt because these idiots facial expressions scream If-you-don't-have-a-good-explanation-we-will-kill-you I stood up a little straighter and finally spoke " umm Okay guys I can under stand why you freaked out" I make myself look understanding then I looked at Tamaki " Tamaki no…King" I said king as if he were my idol the blonde started to look less mad " you are the most caring greatest father ever I have ever seen and I promise I will not walk a way from this" I mentally smirked and added in my head 'but I could always run away from this' I looked around and noticed the twins were still ticked off but I could see the were calming down…..barely because in there eyes I could tell that the cared for Haruhi a little too much along with the others except Mori he is more like the Big brother of every one the silent protector. I admire him for that.

Any ways I looked down and slump my shoulders to made my self look sad " I guess you guys don't trust me and here I though I actually made some friends." I say in a voice that sounds as if I was depressed and defeated. I start thinking about a bunch of negative things to make my eyes water a bit and look up.

As soon as I did Tamaki backed up a bit and looks almost ashamed of himself then he looks at me and says " Jason I'm so sorry….Mori let him go" I mentally cheered and thanked Grandpa Kaien Cross for forcing me to take acting classes because I never realized how it would help me till now to save me from Haruhi's 'father' that might try and kill me and try to separate me from Haruhi in any way even if he is Haruhi's fake father. Mori finally let me go and I walk over to the couch and mumbled a small "don't worry about it." After I sat down on the couch the whole host club sat down across from me in there position they take when the host club is about to open but Haruhi was still sitting on the floor because she was too dizzy to even move. Kyouya speaks after a while " Jason would you mind telling us why you and Haruhi were sleeping together" in my mind the only thing that came was that sounds so wrong.

I remembered waking up to find Haruhi was using me as a make-shift-pillow. I wondered briefly if bringing it up would be a good thing to bring up to them. . My second thought was NO it was not a good idea. After sitting there for a for a moment I finally spoke and said " Well don't overreact but me and Haruhi were watching a movie in her room and we fell asleep laying on her bed which isn't that big of a deal because it was an accident" I answered. There was a brief pause before I answered to find the easiest way to say it. Apparently everyone but Kyouya thought that was all there was too it. I think Kyouya thinks I have alterative motives which I don't.

I then made my self look thought full and add offhandedly "well if its any constellation I might be gay" The shadow kind narrowed his eyes as if he wasn't sure I was telling the truth. Which was smart of him be cause that was a lie. I just like messing with them and I figured they wouldn't be so protective of Haruhi being near me.

"because if I do say so my self you guys are quite a handsome group." I put a hand under my chin and nodded my head while looking at each host member from head to toe. Their faces where priceless. Hikaru turned a light shade of green and backed away. Karou his twin just cringed and hid behind Hikaru. Mori stood there impassively while Honey just smiled and had flowers floating behind him with an air of innocence waving around them Kyouya just gave me one of his infamous glares. While Tamaki was complementing me on my bravery for admitting such a thing…

Haruhi was standing behind Kyouya of course she could see through my charade she put her hand over her mouth as if to stifle a giggle. Of course Mori noticed and raised a eyebrow, while the Hikaru backed up a bit more taking his twin with him. Amusement danced in my eyes when I saw this along with Haruhi her face was turning a bit red .

Then suddenly she starts laughing she grabbed her sides while the host club was looking at her I got up and tried to walk past her towards the door but she suddenly grabbed my shoulder for support she chuckled at me for a bit more then stopped all together and gave me a look that said You-better-not-be-thinking-of-running-away then I gave her an innocent smile we stared at each other for a moment before I smirked I probably had a if-I'm-going-down-then-I'm- taking-you-with-me- look on because she glared at me then looked away and mumbled something about 'vampires and evil along with revenge.' that's all I could get out of it from not having enough blood to fuel my powers but I couldn't help but smile. She walked behind me and started to shove me back to the couch. Of course I wasn't happy about that so I leaned back into her hands so she couldn't push me. I started to laughed quietly until I looked over my shoulder and saw Haruhi smirk she quickly stopped shoving me and got out of the way surprising me I fell with a loud thump. I opened my eyes and I saw stars swirling around my head I sat up and saw everything was spinning I complained in a weak voice

" Haaruhi can you stop the merry go rooound?"


End file.
